What Was She Doing To Him?
by illuminated-moon
Summary: Ever since Grace tried to help Rich with the asking out of the Angel Of Death, he's been having these..feelings for her, but he cant quite come to terms with them yet, or what to do with them.


He wasn't supposed to like her, he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her, they were completely different people, opposites. They wouldn't have even interacted if it weren't for Alo, he despised him at the moment, the ginger prick.

Rich paced his room, his phone laying on his bed. He didn't dare touch it, he couldn't trust himself, he would probably do something careless like text her, asking her if she wanted to meet up, or go for a walk, _a walk_? What the fuck was he thinking? He didn't go for walks, and when he did walk it was only because he had to, Rich would have been much more content staying in his room, listening to his music.

She was different, she could very well have been from another universe. She was the strangest, most fascinating person he had ever met, he wanted to know more about her, whoever she was, he still wasn't sure. But at the same time, he wanted to run as fast as he possibly could in the other direction, he never wanted to see her again, he never wanted to feel the things he was feeling again, he hated himself for it, he hated her.

No he didn't hate her, and that was the problem.

She would smile at him from across the room, giving that little wave of hers, and then she would turn back to death and the other one, giggling and jumping around. Mini didn't know her, Grace had said so herself. It angered him, how could Grace just pretend like everything was completely fine, how could she pretend nothing had happened? He wanted nothing more than to ask her, but he couldn't, he was too afraid.

Not very metal.

There were times he was close, so very close, and then he would decide against it, putting it off for another five minutes, it was like getting out of bed in the morning, you tell yourself just five more minutes, and then you fall back asleep.

It was a Monday morning, a dull, ordinary Monday morning in Bristol when they spoke for the first time after _everything. _

Rich wasn't sure he knew what _everything_ was, it wasn't as if his life was some teenage fucking drama, where they had slept together and then she'd pissed off, or the other way 'round, they hadn't kissed or professed their dying love for each other, she had simply tried to help him out, he was just being a pussy, he was being a coward, he needed to be brave, he _thought_ he was brave, this was another thing he hated about her, she made him question everything about himself.

Except he didn't hate her, he had tried, he had tried so hard to block her out, before she had never caught his attention, she was so small, so timid that he had never really noticed her until she spoke, and even then he hadn't really listened, why would he bother?

It was an ordinary Monday morning, he hadn't thought anything of it, he sat in the library, flicking through a book, not really paying attention to any of the words, he had no idea why he was here, he hated the looks people gave him, like he had just escaped from the circus. She skipped over, wearing those colourful tights of hers, she sat down beside him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hello Richard." She flashed him a smile, he pursed his lips and nodded his head, in an _'Alright?' _sort of fashion. He had seen them doing it on the T.V, Rich had never really been in one of these situations, so he had resorted to mimicking television characters, most of whom were arseholes.

"I'm sure you've heard about Mini's fashion show, it's going to be wonderful." Grace smiled once again, Rich closed the book, this was as good a time as any, and yet he had this terrible feeling in his stomach, like he was about to throw up, he looked up at Grace, there she sat, perfect posture, a winning smile on her face, he didn't even compare to her, he was slouched over, his hair covering most of his face, he wasn't smiling either.

"Well I'm going to be in it, with your friend Alo! He's great, really funny." Rich had a sudden urge to make some sort of joke about Alo, but he was sure Grace probably wouldn't appreciate it, she would probably think it was rude, he was finding it hard enough just looking at her, let alone coming out with some clever retort.

"You should come, it'd be cool." She was standing up now, looking down at him, she fiddled with her skirt, Rich nodded, "Course, I'll uh- Yeah, I'll be there." He wasn't sure why he was going, it was obvious the place would be full of clones, girls with blonde hair, stuffed bra's, and skimpy dresses, everything he hated. At least he was sure of something, he hated girls like that, fake, fake, fake.

Grace was already walking away, skipping toward the exit door. "Grace, wait-" Rich called out after her, as if he wasn't in control of what he was saying, "I cant, sorry Rich. I have a ballet exam! Here's hoping the judge is either gay or a granny!" She giggled and waved before leaving. Some how, he felt a little more comforted, she hadn't forgotten, there was still a chance, there was still hope, though it was small, there was still hope. Fucking hell, _hope_? What was she doing to him?

***A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews on my last fic, they were much appreciated. I had fun writing this one, I'm pretty sure I'm just going to write another one in the next ten minutes, even though it's incredibly sunny and I should probably be outside. In part of the story Rich refers to Mini as death, stole that from the Skins Novel. Sue me! **


End file.
